I Hate You, but I Love You
by ForeverToStay
Summary: Freddie gets investigative after he overhears Sam and Carly talking. He believes Sam likes him after a series of events, and after they are left alone, they are forced to confront their feelings. This is my first FanFiction, so comment and be critical!


Freddie Benson looked at his watch. Five minutes till school was over for the day. Sitting through Mrs. Briggs boring classes was definitely not the highlight of many students' days, but the realization of the school day almost being over definitely lifted the moods of everyone.

Freddie looked over at Sam. He saw her texting on her cell phone behind the book she had sat upright on her desk, and he could tell she wasn't the least interested in what Mrs. Briggs had to say. Freddie rolled his eyes as he looked back towards the front of the room, but also felt like laughing. Something about Sam had always made him smile. No matter how mean or unfair she seemed to treat him, he always tried to look past that and appreciate their friendship.

A few minutes later the bell finally rang, causing almost everyone to rush out of the class quickly before Mrs. Briggs could find a reason to hand out unnecessary after school detentions.

As soon as everyone was out of the classroom, Carly quickly walked over to Freddie.

"Freddie," she stated. "Remember. We're doing iCarly tonight instead of tomorrow because of the school trip?"

"Yeah," he said in response. "I know."

He followed Carly over to their lockers where Sam soon joined them. Sam opened her locker, and as she reached for the books on the top shelf, she found herself standing on her toes. Oh, how having short people in the family could impact you, she thought.

Noticing her struggling, Freddie reached over and grabbed the stack of books she was reaching for.

"Thanks Fredward," she murmured.

Freddie felt something strange change in her voice, but he knew only Sam would know what she was really thinking.

And Sam did know what she was thinking. After knowing Freddie for a few years, she had learned a very important lesson on judging people. She would have never thought that a dorky short kid like Freddie Benson could have ever got to a point where he was not only taller, but seemed to leave the childlike stage she would never forget. This transformation was something she had always speculated at, but it was also something she kept to herself.

Freddie handed Sam's books back to her, but as he did so, Carly caught a glimpse of one of the books, entitled _Diary_, which seemed to be hidden between two books.

"Sam, I didn't know you had a diary," Carly said in a surprised tone.

"Hey, I'm full of surprises," Sam replied back. "Besides, I don't write much in it. Just… stuff. She looked at her watch quickly and looked at Carly. "Look at the time. We better get to your house. I got to talk to you about something."

She started walking towards the other end of the hallway, but then she looked back at Freddie. "And no, you aren't invited," she added in a cold tone.

Carly looked at Freddie's look of confusion, and shrugged her shoulders. "Just be over by five," she said in an undertone to him.

Almost an hour after Freddie arrived home, he realized he'd better head over to Carly's. He always loved the convenience of living right across from Carly, whose place seemed to be the meeting spot for the trio.

He knocked a couple times on the door, but after no one answered he decided to walk right in, since the door was unlocked. He heard Carly's voice as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Why can't you just tell him?" Freddie heard her say.

"Carly, I wouldn't even know what to tell him," a second voice answered in return. "I'm tired of this stupid situation I've got myself into. I almost feel like it's a game I can never finish."

Freddie realized the voice belonged to Sam, and with a second jolt, he realized she sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

He tried to move closer to the kitchen so he could hear better.

"Well," Carly started, but abruptly stopped when she heard a crack from the floor.

Now I've done it, Freddie thought. He quickly walked into the kitchen. "Hi Carly… Sam… I'm here! No one answered when I knocked, so I just walked in," he said quickly, but there was nothing but silence.

Carly just stared at him, while Sam looked in the opposite direction. "Did you hear anything?" Carly said to break the silence, as Sam started getting up from her chair.

"Me? Oh, no, I didn't hear anything," he lied.

"Good," Sam said coldly as she walked towards the stairs, "Because we didn't say anything that was your business anyway." Freddie and Carly followed Sam upstairs to begin iCarly.

While Freddie was recording iCarly, he noticed everything seemed different than normal. Whereas he used to notice the great chemistry between Carly and Sam, he now noticed the unnatural glances they were continuously giving each other.

Even Freddie felt like he couldn't concentrate properly. There were too many things going through his head. The way Sam and Carly had acted made him come to the conclusion that they had been talking about him. But it also didn't make sense. Sam had said she had put herself in a bad situation. What situation could she have put herself in?

Before Freddie knew it, iCarly was over. He ran downstairs quick, saying he had to use the bathroom, when in truth he was hoping that Sam and Carly would re-engage in the conversation they had started earlier.

However, seeing the stack of books that Sam had had earlier made Freddie's curiosity lighten up. He took Sam's diary out from the stack, and making sure no one was around, he opened it. There was only one entry, but as quickly as he could, he read it.

_Dear Diary,_

_ This whole diary thing is kind of new to me, and honestly, it isn't even me at all. I only wanted to write in here so I can get things out of my mind that shouldn't be there, and then I can continue with my life. _

_ In the last few weeks I've noticed I have developed a bit of a crush on someone. I can't believe it, and I want to get rid of these feelings. You know how hard it is to insult someone that you like, and they don't know it. I can't even tell him, because that would ruin everything. I could never get myself to do it._

_ Freddie thinks I'm all tough and everything, but maybe deep down inside I'm not, and maybe I just can't admit this, as well as admit my feelings for him._

Freddie looked up slowly from the diary. He felt like he was in a trance of disbelief. He didn't feel like laughing, or being angry at Sam. In fact, he almost felt bad for her, now that he knew how uncomfortable it was for her to talk to him about things like that. Freddie realized though, that if he had a secret like that, he probably wouldn't tell Sam either.

A second later Spencer came walking by, and Freddie quickly closed the diary.

"Hey Buddy!" Spencer said. "I'm running down to Socko's house in case you three wonder where I am."

"Okay," Freddie responded.

Almost momentarily after Spencer left, Carly and Sam came running downstairs.

"Spencer?!" Carly yelled.

"You just missed him," Freddie told her. "He said he was going to Socko's."

"I forgot I had a doctor's appointment," she said. "And I guess he forgot too because he said he would drive me there."

"Well he just left," Freddie said quickly, "So maybe you can catch up to him."

"Okay," Carly said while running out the door. "If I don't come back, just lock the door when you leave."

Before Freddie knew it, Sam and him were alone.

"So?" Freddie started cheerfully, hoping to break the awkwardness.

Sam looked down at the counter where her books sat. "You read my diary, didn't you?" she asked through gritted teeth.

At first, Freddie didn't say anything, but deciding honesty was the best policy, he replied, "Yes I did Sam, but…"

Sam rose from her chair and slapped Freddie hard across the face.

"What was that for?" Freddie yelled.

"Don't you ever, ever, look through my things Benson," she screamed as she walked into the living room.

Freddie followed her into the room.

"And you wonder why I hate you?" Sam screamed again.

"Do you?" Freddie said in a quiet mysterious voice.

"Look!" Sam said in a quieter tone. "That wasn't even mine. It was like that when I got it, so maybe some other chick scribbled in it when I wasn't looking."

"Is that right?" Freddie said in a mocking tone.

Sam rolled her eyes. "You know what? I don't have time for a lunatic like you!" she said rudely while beginning to walk towards the door to leave.

"Wait!" Freddie said quickly, before Sam had a chance to leave.

"I swear if you talk to me one more time, I'll give you a swift kick you right up the…"

"You don't scare me Puckett," Freddie interrupted while smiling, thinking that eliminating fear from his voice was the best way to deal with a girl like Sam. "Now all I ask from you is to sit down for five minutes," he continued. "And after that you never have to speak to me again if you don't want to."

Sam considered this. Normally she would have told him where to go, but something inside her wanted to stay and see what he what Freddie had to say. With a sigh, she sat down on the couch. "Fine, what do you want?" she said annoyingly.

Freddie sat down next to her, and took a deep breath. "Sam, some of the things I've noticed in the last few hours made me think that… maybe… just maybe you have a bit of a crush on me." Freddie half expected a comeback from Sam, but she said nothing, and instead looked towards the floor.

"I know you said you didn't write what was in that diary," Freddie continued. "And I really don't believe it, but even if it really isn't yours, I just want you to know you can tell me anything. You don't have to be ashamed for liking someone who you treated the opposite." Freddie paused this time. He wanted a response from Sam.

At first, she didn't say anything, but then she said quietly, "You know how you once said that when a girl constantly picks on a guy, it means she likes him." She paused. "Well maybe there is some truth to that."

Neither Freddie nor Sam said anything more, but Freddie decided to do something they had only done once before. He leaned in and kissed Sam full on the mouth. He took it as a good sign that she did not pull away. When they finally did break apart, both Freddie and Sam did not know what to say to the other.

Instead of searching for words, they pulled each other into a comforting hug. Sam began to cry, and Freddie rocked her against himself.

"Freddie," she sniffled. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Sam," Freddie said softly, taking a deep breath after coming to a decision in his own mind. "I really like you, and I want you to be my girlfriend."

"I really like you too," replied Sam.

Together they shared this warm embrace, and later Freddie walked Sam home, hand in hand down the moonlit road.


End file.
